


Long Vignettes About Baryl’s Childhood

by sadifura



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: (implied in later chapters), (in later chapters lol but it’s implied baryl dissociated since the beginning), (in later chapters), Child Neglect, Dissociation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Nonbinary Character, Worldbuilding, dr wily was a bad parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: After his father goes to war, Baryl de la Certa has become Baryl Wily, losing his family but gaining a “family”. Unfortunately, his new father has plans for him: plans that will be self destructive both to him and to Baryl. Watch as Baryl goes from a child, to a teenager, to an adult under the guidance of a wannabe dictator and mad scientist: Dr. Wily.





	Long Vignettes About Baryl’s Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> if no one is writing about baryl’s Messed Up childhood then I have to write about it
> 
> I don’t own megaman battle network, all is owned by capcom

At one point in life, there were two people, a man and a boy, riding in a truck. 

The man and the boy were strikingly similar in appearance; indeed, considering they were family members, Diego Alejandro de la Certa and Baryl de la Certa were the spitting image of each other. Any normal person would wonder where the mother was, but she was no more; she died when Baryl was born from a disease of the heart; one of the longest survivors on record in Netopia to suffer from Heart Bypass Disease, in fact. The fact she managed to live so long before she passed away was a miracle. 

Diego didn’t exactly want to do this; he didn’t want to go off to war so soon, with Baryl being only five and having to be left at his closest (possibly only) friend (besides his late wife). But he had to; he was drafted into the Great Beyondardian War over in Beyondard. They’ve protested the Beyondardian war for awhile; even fellow veterans like him have protested it, saying it’s pretty much useless to go to war to a country only for its natural resources. In fact, some people were going to negotiate a trade union with Beyondard over in Netopia; however, there was the fact of the matter of their president. President Harold Snow of Netopia was a controversial sort, pushing for advances in oil and electricity over all else; his alliance with the Hikari family has been notable for many reasons, but that’s probably one of the few good decisions Snow had ever made. Indeed, Snow had progressed the war in Beyondard to the point they had to fight them for resources and nothing else. The close proximity of Beyondard to other countries such as Northern Netfrica and Yumland had also greatly affected the situation over there as well. In fact, some of the conservatives in Netopia have refused to even by frozen Yumlandian food due to its alliance with Beyondard, and commercials for aid in Northern Netfrica have practically skyrocketed due to the starvation crisis and subsequent coup over there. Diego had no choice to send aid; he was to aid the Netopian allies in Beyondard over with supplies, but he feared worse would happen. The possibilities of the war lasting longer than he wanted, the possibility of never going home to Baryl...it was all too real for him. 

This is why Diego Alejandro de la Certa was leaving his son with his closest, most trusted friend: Doctor Albert Wily.

Doctor Wily was a controversial figure in robotics; his theories over creating robots you could utilize over in the real world over creating artificial intelligence in the internet (known as Internet Navigators, or Net Navis for short) has made him a laughing stock. He had switched over to creating Net Navis for the military, but he still had dreams of making robots, or perhaps Net Navis being able to be utilized in the outside world. 

Doctor Wily was his closest friend; when he first met him, he not only gave him a Net Navi, but a custom one with emotions with everything; this Net Navi, Blaze.EXE, was not only his greatest asset in the military, but his other closest friend. 

In fact, Blaze had offered to take care of Baryl in his stead before the option of Wily even came up; “I could take care of your son,” the Navi said, calmly, steadily, “I’ve watched over him before.”

“It can’t be done, Blaze,” Diego said, disappointedly. “Even if you could possibly watch over him in every single sphere of his life, you couldn’t protect him from any material, physical threat. My son might as well be dead without me around.”

They’ve talked about it in the car many times, Baryl seemingly oblivious on the five hour car drive. 

In fact, in the backseat, Baryl was fast asleep in his carseat. 

Thank God.

Thank God.

Thank God he doesn’t know yet.

Gracias a Dios, Gracias a Dios.

“But are you sure leaving him with Dr. Wily is the best option? Leaving Baryl with a complete stranger he’s only met once? I don’t think it’d even work out.” Blaze quirked an eyebrow as he stopped the automatic, Navi-driven car in front of Wily’s house. 

“It’s my only option, Blaze.” Diego didn’t want to do this. It made him feel sick. He didn’t want to abandon his kid. He didn’t want one of Baryl’s first memories to be watching him leave.

But he had to leave.

He had to go. 

Time was of the essence.

And it was time to go.

“Baryl, wake up,” he said, shaking the boy gently in the car seat, “we’re here.”

Baryl woke up groggily, his eyes unsteadily opening on his dad’s smiling face, curly hair, and stubble. 

“Papa?”

He didn’t want this. Diego didn’t want this. Blaze didn’t want this. Baryl wasn’t fully awake yet, but he knew in his heart that Baryl wouldn’t want this either.

“You remember the talk we had earlier today?” Diego hoped he did; he didn’t want to explain this again. He didn’t want his heart to break again.

“No.” Of course. Baryl was a groggy five year old; he wouldn’t exactly remember what they talked about that morning 

“Your daddy has to leave for a long time.” He lifted him out of his carseat and held his hand. 

“Why?” Baryl looked up at Diego with his big black eyes, seeing through everything. 

“You know how daddy has to fight wars and stuff for the country?” He hoped Baryl knew, understood. He felt like Baryl did; he was a smart kid.

“Yeah.” Baryl began to look down; deep down, Diego knew that Baryl knew it, too.

Ay, Dios mio. Ay, Dios mio. Ay, Dios mio.

“Well, daddy has to leave you with someone while he goes on to fight the war for a long time.” 

He held his hand as they both walked up to the house of Doctor Albert Wily.

“In the meantime, I’m leaving you with a close friend.”

He knocked on the door.

It opened.

“Diego...Baryl…! Hello!”

Doctor Albert Wily was, indeed, a mess. Not exactly the most conscientious person, he was all messy hair and even more messed up lab coat even hours into the evening.

And yet, he knew.

He knew what was going on.

“Diego...before you go, please sit down awhile.”

He invited in the two; Wily knew somehow that this would probably be Baryl’s permanent home. Baryl de la Certa would become Baryl Wily, and the rest would be history.   
But something in Wily’s eyes kept saying, “don’t go”. 

“Are you Baryl?” he said, crouching down to see the little boy.   
He looked up at him with his dark black eyes. “Uh huh.”

Doctor Wily held his hand as Baryl stared at him. “I’m going to be taking care of you from now on; you know that, right?”

Baryl kept looking up. He kept looking at Wily with his pitch black eyes, seemingly emotionless. Diego didn’t want to watch, but he did. 

Tears began to well up in Baryl’s eyes, little droplets becoming large streams. 

Baryl turned to Diego, eyes bursting with tears. 

“Daddy, I don’t want you to go!” He ran over to his father, shaking and wracked with sobs.

“Oh, my little Baryl, I don’t want to go either. But I have to. Netopia needs me.”

Baryl cried even more. “But---but I need you more!! Why does--why does my dad have to leave me and everyone else’s dads get to stay with their kids?!”

Blaze finally chimed in after Diego couldn’t provide the answers. “Baryl...your dad has to go because he has to keep the country safe.” Of course, it was a lie, but lies are expendable when you have to go off and fight a war. “He has to go over to Beyondard for awhile.”

Baryl cried even harder. “Yeah, but why can’t he bring me?! I can go to school in Beyondard! I can learn the language! My name is Beyondardian, so why can’t I just go over there with daddy?!”

Blaze, as if putting a comforting hand on Baryl’s shoulder, said plainly, “Beyondard is going through a rough time right now. It’s unsafe for even little kids like you to live there. Even if they’re smart, like you. So please...stay here. Be good for Dr. Wily. Be a good kid.” 

Diego looked into Baryl’s eyes, his eyes, though less tearful, still wistful and sad. “Baryl...my little Baryl...please be good for Dr. Wily. Please be a good kid, like Blaze said.” 

Baryl wiped his eyes, sniffling quietly. 

“Okay. I’ll be a good kid.”

Diego pulled in Baryl for one last hug, or the last hug he’ll have for awhile if he makes it back alive, and gripped tight.   
He gripped so tight he thought he’d never let go.

“I’m okay now, daddy. You don’t have to hug me anymore.” He watched as Baryl walked towards Wily.

“Thank you,” he mouthed to Wily, as he walked out the door.

Out of sight.

Out of Baryl’s life, practically.

Baryl.

My little Baryl, he thought.

“I know Wily can take care of him.”

—-

In another room, Regal Wily was alone. He knew about the other child coming today, yes. He knew about him. 

He didn’t want to accept that he was coming. “I’m ignored enough as it is,” he thought, “why does he have to introduce another kid who he’s going to prioritize over me?”

Regal Wily was, in another word, sick. Of course, he told his dad he was sick. “I’m really sick, and I think it’s contagious, so I can’t come out.”

Yeah, right.

The only thing “sick” about him was his heart, already on life support.

Any day now, Regal was ready for his dad to pull the plug.

“I will be your new father, Baryl,” he heard him say.

New father. What’s he gonna do, hit him? Idolize him and then hit him? Or ignore him, just like he ignored his own flesh and bone son?

“You will?”

He heard the innocence in this child, this “Baryl’s”, voice. The innocence he lost. Perhaps he had hope. Perhaps he’d treat the new addition to this “family” kindly.

“Family.” What a lie of a word.

Regal had always preferred his mother, anyway.

“I figured I can’t introduce you to him yet, but I feel like I should anyway, since you’ll be seeing the boy quite a bit.”

Shit. Shit. Shit. He’s opening the door he’s opening the door he’s opening the door—

—-creaaaaak——

He saw his dad, holding a little boy’s hand, looking unusually kind. The typical glare on his face was replaced with a gentle smile. 

“Regal, you know I’ve been telling you about the new brother you were getting, correct?”

He nodded. He looked over to the boy, about five years younger than his already old ten, (old enough to have his very own normal Navi, in fact). His hair was a messy black mop of curls and tangles, and his eyes were as dark as an eclipse. 

He almost came off as mystical.

Regal stood there, heart beating from anxiety, not knowing what to do, when the young child extends his hand. 

“I’m Regal Wily,” he said, giving his typical formal introduction he gives teachers and adults, “what’s your name?”

The boy stood there, unblinking. Maybe he was quiet, he thought. Maybe he didn’t even know how to talk. But part of him was angry; what kind of kid would Wily love over him that can’t even talk for himself?! He almost had half a mind to slap him when he suddenly gave his name—-

“Baryl.”

Baryl. It’s a Beyondardian name, no mistake about it. Maybe Wily wanted to experiment on a Beyondardian refugee while the government’s eyes were turned. He would later find out this was not the case, and that, yes, he was a Netopian citizen, but his father went off to war, but he still had a sneaking suspicion he wanted to use the child for his weird mad scientist projects. 

“Baryl will be staying here for the time being; I don’t know how long his father will be gone, but for now, think of him as family.”

“Family”. That word again.

Regal didn’t know if he felt like Baryl will completely be family. Heck, his feelings on him could change from this fascination at the moment to utter jealousy. He didn’t know what he felt at the moment utter than sheer pity. 

He was probably abandoned, he thought, by his no good father. 

Regal smiled, making an expression that almost screamed “we have something in common”; Baryl just stared blankly at the wall.

“Baryl,” Regal asked, holding out his hands, “can we be friends while you’re here?”

Baryl stared blankly, emptily, as if he was processing what happened to him.

But finally, Regal got his answer:   
“Okay.”

Regal smiled. 

Maybe they wouldn’t get along eventually, but for now, they were friends. And nothing would change that.


End file.
